utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lizz Robinett
Lizz (リーズ) is a YouTube singer known for her cute and sweet voice. It's airy but has a clear quality to it, while always retaining its softness and gentleness. She sings in both English and Japanese. Her first cover was "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru", which currently has over 800 views on YouTube, but is now set on private. Her first hit cover was of "Lily Lily★Burning Night", which currently has over 6K views, she is also known for her English cover of "Renai Circulation" which currently has over 172K views, using Y. Chang's lyrics. Her most viewed cover is her English piano version of "Irony" with over 188K views as of October 2013, using Leelee's English translyrics. Lizz's avatar has red hair and green eyes, reflecting her own appearance. Her avatar, however, always has a signature "ahoge" sticking up on the right side of her head. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Celestial Chorus (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Member of ☆Heaven Hell★ (in VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of IDOLPro # Member of lilium album (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Nucl3arUguu with Aqua (in the KCEDB1 and KCEDB2) List of Covered Songs -Celestial mix- feat. Celestial Chorus (2010.09.19) # "Ai-Kotoba" (2010.09.21) # "Renai Circulation" (2010.09.25) # "Cantarella" feat. Lizz and Torii (2010.10.13) # "Dancer in the Dark" (2010.10.16) # "Matryoshka" (2010.11.03) # "Satellite" -English ver.- (2010.11.06) # "Timeless Love (Late -20)" feat. Celestial Chorus (2010.11.12) # "SPiCa" (2010.11.18) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.11.23) # "Pantsu Nugeru Mon" (2010.12.11) # "Melancholic" (2011.01.04) # "Adolescence" feat. Lizz and Mara (2011.01.07) # "Adolescence" -Duet Ready ver.- (2011.01.08) # "glow" feat. Celestial Chorus (2011.01.10) # "Aitai" (2011.01.12) # "Fire◎Flower" (2011.01.19) # "Wings" (2011.01.22) # "Juvenile" (2011.01.29) # "Juvenile" feat. Lizz and Mara (2011.02.01) # "Kosmos Cosmos" (2011.02.04) # "Kosmos Cosmos" -English ver.- (2011.02.10) # "Kokoro x Kokoro Kiseki" feat. Lizz and Mara (2011.02.12) # "DRIVE TO THE MOON" (2011.02.16) # "Me Ga Au Toki" (2011.03.01) # "Tonari Ni" (2011.03.08) # "Juu-Mensou" (2011.03.16) # "hello, see you tomorrow" feat. Celestial Chorus (2011.03.22) # "Karakuri卍Burst" feat. Lizz and Mara (2011.03.26) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Lizz and Mara (2011.03.27) # "I Miss You" (2011.04.09) # "Little Match Girl" (2011.04.09) # "World's End Dancehall" (2011.04.13) # "Start→Star→" (2011.04.16) # "Let's Boil Hot Water!" (2011.04.19) # "Kokoro No Fanfare" -English ver.- (2011.04.20) # "Gee" -Japanese ver.- (2011.05.04) # "Poker Face" (2011.05.22) # "Kokoro" (2011.06.05) # "My Laws of Love" (2011.06.11) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (2011.06.11) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (2011.06.14) # "Megumeru (cuckool mix 2007)" (2011.06.28) # "Relations" (2011.07.02) # "Secret Base" -10 years after ver.- (2011.07.07) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" -English ver.- (2011.07.08) # "Tomorrow" (2011.07.20) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" feat. Lizz and Kuro (2011.07.26) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.27) # "Ai Like Hamburger" (2011.08.01) # "Radical Dreamers" (2011.08.06) # "Campanella" -English piano ver.- (2011.08.14) # "Gemini" feat. Lizz and Ame (2011.08.30) # "Me and My Friend Unicorn" (2011.09.06) # "I=Fantasy" (2011.09.09) # "soundless voice" (2011.09.14) # "I See the Light" feat. Lizz and Shades (2011.09.16) # "Torii Ate My Fries" (2011.09.22) # "Kiritorisen" -Piano ver.- (2011.10.04) # "Megare!" (2011.10.07) # "Alice" (2011.10.21) # "Lilium" (2011.10.26) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.12.02) # "Nanairo Botan" (2011.12.15) # "Heart of the Marionette" -piano ver.- (2011.12.24) # "Happy Synthesizer" -English ver.- (2012.01.03) # "Aimo" (2012.01.09) # "Lady Face" feat. ☆Heaven Hell★ (2012.01.23) # "Twinkle" (2012.01.31) # "Safe & Sound" (2012.02.07) # "Holography" feat. ☆Heaven Hell★ (2012.02.24) # "Alice" -English acoustic ver.- (2012.03.14) # "Song of the Ancients" feat. Lizz and Aqua (2012.03.28) # "Cardioid" (Leo's birthday) feat. Lizz, Emii, Suri, Kallie, Lili, Mew, Aqua, Jen, Mara and David (2012.03.29) # "Skyward Sword" (2012.03.31) # "Rue's Lullaby" (2012.04.10) # "At the Gala" (2012.04.27) # "The Perfect Stallion" (2012.06.03) # "Calc." -English ver.- (2012.06.05) # "Kazamichi Hello World" feat. Lizz and Aqua (2012.06.17) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" feat. Lizz and Aqua (2012.07.02) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.07.11) # "Answer" -English ver.- (2012.08.02) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.10.05) # "Renai Circulation" -English ver.- (2012.10.09) #"Fragile Snow" (2012.12.01) # "Fall Into Unseen Darkness" feat. lilium album (2013.01.19) #"Jutenija" (2013.01.24) #"Asa To Yoru no Monogatari" (The Story of Morning and Evening) feat. Lizz, Aqua and Sumashu (2013.02.01) #"Irony" -English Piano ver.- (2013.02.15) # "Silver Girl" -Awaking mix- feat. lilium album (2013.03.02) # "Loto" (Shades' birthday) feat. Lizz, Antares, Caspy, Fyre, Reiko, Katie, Saint, KoKo, Ashe, Nyamai, Alleah, Kiwi, KL, Kura, K-chan, Andrew and Y. Chang (2013.03.05) #"Kimi to mata, Aeru Hi made." (Till the Day I Can See You Again.) (2013.03.06) #"Tapioca Song" -English ver.- (2013.03.11) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Akari, Carette, Ciel*, Cir, Cocolu, Kago, Katie, KoKo, Koucha, Lizz, Miizu and Ruru (2013.04.03) #"Kisaragi Attention" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Lizz and Aqua (2013.04.11) #"Rockbell" -English ver.- (2013.04.30) # "Sword of Drossel" feat. lilium album and Carmina Natura (2013.05.18) #"Do-Dai" (2013.05.22) #"Sis Puella Magica" (2013.06.01) #"Soleil" -English ver.- (2013.06.12) #"Roxas' Theme" (2013.06.26) #"Naminé's Theme" (2013.06.27) #"Xion's Theme" (2013.06.28) #"Guren no Yumiya" -Music box ver.- (2013.07.14) #"Ventus' Theme" (2013.07.17) # "Lost Destination" feat. lilium album (2013.07.19) #"Doubutsu Uranai" (Animal Divination) feat. Lizz and Aqua (2013.08.10) #"Bad Apple!!" -English Music Box ver.- (2013.08.11) # "Utautai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) feat. Lizz and Aqua (2013.08.29) # "Stardust" -Piano ver.- (2013.09.02) # "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" (Wings of Freedom) -Music Box ver.- (2013.09.17) # "Yakusoku" feat. Aqua and Lizz (2013.09.23) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She is a fan of The Hunger Games.Her cover of "Safe & Sound" * She and fellow utaite Aqua are known to be best friends.Their crack dub of "don't drop that durka durk" * She is a huge fan of the iDOLM@STER character, Ami Futami.Her cover of "Do-Dai" * She is a fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, her favorite character is Pinkie Pie.Her cover of "Ballad of the Crystal Empire" * She is a fan of .Her cover of "Kimi to mata, Aeru Hi made" External Links * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook * tumblr. Category:IDOLPro Category:Celestial Chorus